User blog:Redfork2000/Top 20 Most Powerful Characters in Redfork2000's Roster
Hello everyone! A few months ago a did a blog about the strongest characters in my roster. However, many things have happened since then. Many characters have been added to my roster, and several existing characters have become more powerful than before. Noticing this, I decided to make a new list about the most powerful characters in my roster. For this list, I'll be counting physical strength, combat skill, magic abilities, etc. Using machines won't count though, so you won't see Bright Spark or Dr. Zack on this list. Let's begin! #20: Blade We start the list with the cut-guy himself. Blade is generally considered one of the weaker villains overall. He himself mentions so in Electrifying Crush. However, even this guys has a couple of tricks up his sleeve. He's quite fast, can jump pretty high, and his main attack is shooting cutting blades while he says all kind of cut puns. He's not too strong, nor does he have a lot of endurance, but still, Blade is able to put up a good fight against quite a few enemies. So I guess he "made the cut" after all. Next! #19: Boulder You might be surprised to see this powerful guy this low on the list. There's no arguing the fact that he's one tough guy. He's got strength, and lots of endurance. Break him through walls, and he'll still stand up ready to take more. And his strength is only rivaled by few characters in my entire roster. However, the main problem with Boulder is that he's all brawn but no brain. This leads him to be easily outsmarted by his rivals, resulting in him to not be as effective in battle as one would think. Still, he's by no means an easy opponent, so he deserves a spot on this list. #18: Breeze Breeze is one of Dr. Zack's more recent allies, created to replace Opposite Blast and his team. In terms of combat, Breeze has what Boulder lacks: intelligence. Her main attacks consist in wind blasts, that can easily lift her enemies off their feet and send them flying against walls, trees or rocks. However, so far she hasn't demonstrated to be too successfulin battles, seeing as in her debut story, she was defeated quite easily twice. Still, her abilities and overall intelligence make her a potentially dangerous foe, making her reach this spot on the list. #17: Blue Ocean Blue Ocean is Red Fork's sidekick and best friend. This definitely shows in his battle style, which is more of a supporting character. Blue Ocean creates electronic forcefields to defend himself and his allies, and his main attack is with lasers. Even though this is technically using technology, it stilll counts since all of Blue Ocean's usual combat technology is powered up by Blue Ocean's magic. With this said, Blue Ocean is definitely able to give a fair challenge to some rivals, but is nowhere near the level of combat his friend Red Fork is. Still, he is able to outsmart many rivals, giving him an advantage over physically stronger enemies such as Boulder. This, combined with his techno attacks, make him reach the #17 spot on this list. #16: Electra Electra is one of Opposite Blast's main allies. She not only has common superpowers such as flying. She also has electric powers, which make her a dangerous foe, specially for water or techno enemies. She's also quite smart, and can easily outsmart most of her foes without much trouble. However, her main drawback is the fact that she can get overconfident pretty easily. This leads her to underestimate some of her enemies, leading to a humilliating defeat. Not to mention, there's a fair share of characters left that are much more powerful than her. Still, here she is, just outside of the top 15. #15: Scorch Fire! Scorch has fire powers, and is proud of it. Although he looks like a crazy fellow, his fire powers are certainly something to fear. He can burn down almost anything in his way in a matter of seconds. He can easily overcome ice and plant related foes. He might even be more powerful than Opposite Blast. However, his greatest drawback is the fact that he's quite crazy and reckless, so even his great fire powers can be overcome by a smart foe. Oh, and then there's water, his main weakness. Still, Scorch is a very dangerous foe, and should never be taken lightly. #14: Blast Blast is one of the main members of the Red Crystals. He has superpowers such as flying, super speed and super strength. Additionally, Jaiden has helped him learn fridjitzu, making him an official ice ninja. Although at first Blast had lots of trouble controlling his powers, he's gradually learned to control these powers, and has become a better fighter overall. He's still weaker than his evil counterpart, but has been able to defeat him in at least one occasion. Blast still has lots more to grow, and might be higher on the list in the future. #13: Tempo The only time-based character in my roster, Tempo is one of Dr. Zack's new minions. He has the ability to control time. He can slow it down, and even stop it. This power allows him to easily overcome many foes that would knock him out in seconds otherwise. However, Tempo's power isn't something he can use infinitely, as he gets very exhausted when he uses it, making him vulnerable to enemies after the effect wears off. This means that in combat, he has to be very careful with how many times he activates his power. Still, he's a hard foe to overcome, and thus deserves the #13 spot on this list. #12: Black Gem Black Gem is Dark Shadow's sidekick. However, she also works as a treasure hunter, and is known to have a decent fighting ability. She's very agile, and can kick very hard. Her ability to fly also gives her an advantage over enemies who can't. Not only is she a solid fighter, but she's also a very clever one. She can use her charm to entice male opponents, and can also outsmart stronger foes. This means she's a pretty tricky opponent, and can easily overcome many types of foes. Do not underestimate this pony, she means business. #11: Opposite Blast Blast's evil counterpart, Dr. Zack created him with one purpose: to kill Blast. Even though Opposite Blast doesn't work for Dr. Zack anymore, he still considers this his life goal. When we analyze his combat skills, we can see that he has the right abilities for the job. He can fly, has super speed and super strength, just like Blast. However, he's faster and stronger than him, which leads to him having a clear advantage on most fights against his counterpart. If it weren't for the fact that there's much stronger characters in my roster, he could easily be one of the strongest characters in my entire roster. Still, here's where he is, just outside the top 10. #10: Captain Red Shell Captain Red Shell is an honorable warrior from the seas, and the main defender of the Crab Empire. He's also one of the most imprtant members of the Red Crystals. He wields the Sword of Crabbagnon, an ancient sword that has several mystical abilities, that can only be used by the most honorable warriors of the seven seas. Throughout episodes and stories, Captain Red Shell has demonstrated a superb skill in combat. He's strong, he's fast, and he's smart. He has a strong shell capable of resisting lots of damage before it even starts to crack. In fact, Captain Red Shell is one of the only character in my roster that has stood up alone against Red Fork, one of the most powerful characters of my roster. Captain Red Shell has also defeated Opposite Blast by himself, and is one of the tougher members of the gang overall. But wait... this fearless and almost unstoppable warrior is only number 10? Yup, we're definitely in for a ride in this second half of the list. #9: Dark Shadow A dark unicorn, nephew of the fearsome King Sombra himself, Dark Shadow is a threat everyone takes seriously. Not only is he one of the fastest and strongest unicorns around, rivaling Red Fork in terms of strength, but he also has an incredible magic power, that is almost unmatched within the entire roster. Dark Shadow can teleport himself easily, can shoot powerful dark magic blasts, and can even let out powerful magic explosions, that are almost as strong as a two ninja elemental combo. In fact, most characters in my roster are terrified of Dark Shadow, and will do anything to avoid having to confront him. Overall, Dark Shadow is one tough fighter, andwith his speed, power and skill, is capable of taking out most foes easily. #8: Fork-bot Fork-bot is the robotic copy of Red Fork, created by Bright Spark himself. He was created to be equal to Red Fork in every possible way. He's as fast, as strong and has just as much magic power as his organic counterpart, and also has some abilities of his own. He can fly with a rocket jet he has, and can shoot energy spheres that explode and cause heavy damage to foes. Just by speed alone, Fork-bot is already a hard foe to fight, so much that most of the gang has quite some trouble keeping up with him. Therefore, it's no surprise that most battles against him take place on a road, while moving forward at dizzying speeds. Even without the speed race, Fork-bot's abilities are a true challenge to even the most experienced fighters, making a fight against him a true test of skill. Still, Red Fork is able to overcome this robotic copy almost everytime they fight each other, so perhaps he's not so equal to Red Fork after all. #7: Red Fork As the leader of the Red Crystals, Red Fork is a true fighter in every sense. Even though he's a heavy weight, Red Fork is capable of reaching incredibly high speeds, that are only topped by few members of the gang, such as Sonic. Red Fork is also extremely strong, using his weight to deliver powerful blows on enemies. His main melee attacks are jumping onto enemies to smash them with his weight, or ramming into him, using his horn the same way a rhinocerus would. For foes, fighting Red Fork hand-to-hand is an almost certain path to a heavy defeat. However, Red Fork also has a few ranged attacks to his disposal, such as shooting magic blasts at enemies, and using his magic to lift objects and throw them at enemies. In fact, his telekinetic magic ability is strong enough to lift foes in the air, and toss them around like dolls. However, he rarely does this, since he likes more action-packed fights. He can also teleport with his magic. Overall, Red Fork is a true fighter, and throughout his carreer, he's been able to overcome many strong fighters. Just a few examples are Captain Red Shell, Dark Shadow, Starcade, Fork-bot, and several others. Still, a pony with this power is number 7? There's still almost one third of the list left to see. Let's see what's in store for us up ahead. #6: Ace Blast's older brother, whose real name is Jason, made his debut in what is probably the greatest story I've made to date. But we're not here to talk about this character's amazing backstory, or the fact that he's Blast's older brother. We're here to talk about why Ace is one of the most powerful fighters this roster has! Ace is a shadow ninja, and a very skilled one. We know Akasha is pretty powerful with her shadow abilities? Well, what would you say if I tell you Ace has trained in the Shadow Arts for years? That's right, he learned the shadow arts since he was young, and has a great knowledge of them, due to all the years he lived under the tyranny of the Shadow Sensei. But if shadow powers weren't enough to make him a expert fighter, then the superpowers he gained when he worked with Dr. Zack should do the trick. That's right, he has superpowers like the ones his brother Blast has: Flying, super speed and super strength. Though, do to being powered intentionally instead of accidentally, his powers are superior to those Blast has, not to mention that Ace also has a greater control over his abilities, mostly because of all his years of training as a warrior. To top it all of, he has a shield, which he named "The Ace Shield" With the combined strength of the shadow arts and Dr. Zack's technology, this shield is virtually indestructible, and can deflect almost any attack that hits it. Throughout his debut, we saw Ace defeat many characters that are known for their great combat skills, such as Starcade, Kyoji and Captain Red Shell. All this together means that Ace definitely deserves to have one of the top spots on this list. Never forget, the hardest rock becomes hard because of the pressure. That's how diamonds are made! And it's specially true with Ace, who grew strong out of all the hardships he faced. #5: Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis is the queen of the changelings, a race of pony-like beings who can change their appearance to look like anyone they want. This ability alone is pretty clever, but Queen Chrysalis herself is one of the most powerful villains seen in my roster. She, just like all changelings, feeds on love. This means that she can use the love others have towards each other to control them and gain more power herself. This reached a point where she was even capable of defeating Red Fork by herself. Not only that, but the gang wasn't able to confront her directly. Her changeling army literally overpowered them! The only way she was defeated is with the power of love, which ironically is what she feeds on to begin with. However, this one weakness doesn't negate the fact that she's definitely a true threat, and even without her changeling army, she could wreck havoc in Echo Creek if she feeds on enough love. #4: Ink Splash Here comes the big ones. Ink Splash is a Pony-Inkling Hybrid created by Dr. Zack and Ace. She has the combined powers of both inklings and ponies. This means that she has an incredible amount of power, and as shown in her debut story, she can easily take on the entire gang on her own. That's how powerful this hybrid is. She can grow to a giant size like Galaximus, and shoots powerful ink blasts. Now add to that her strengths from her pony half, such as magic blasts and other magic abilities, as well as powerful hoove attacks. It's like what you'd get by multiplying Galaximus and Red Fork's power. In fact, Ink Splash herself overpowered both Galaximus and Bright Spark without any help. She's now an ally to the Locked Room Gang, and takes things easy, but there's no doubt she could be a devastating machine of mass destruction if she wanted to. Wait a moment... Ink Splash was #1 last time, but now she's number 4! Yup, the last three entries on this list are even more powerful than Ink Splash, and are possibly some of the most powerful characters in IaLR overall. #3: PHX-001 So, you know how devastating a hybrid can be, right? What would you think of a monstrous creature that can take on several hybrids like Ink Splash at the same time? THat's PHX-001, Ink Splash's predecessor, also known as Ink Splash's older brother. Even though he can't speak, PHX-001 is a monstrous pony-inkling hybrid that has power that not even the mighty Ink Splash can equal. In fact, it took an entire team of hybrids like her to defeat him. Most of his body is completely invulnerable to damage, as it's covered in a mysterious magic ink that can absorb damage without wearing off. His only weak point is his mouth. Even knowing this, fighting him is no easy thing to do. With energy spheres, magic ink lasers, the power to manipulate gravity, not to mention his monstrous size, PHX-001 is a creature that will overpower almost any foe that fights it. It's no surprise that Dr. Zack was the main responsible of creating such a monstrous being. Now, what's possibly more powerful than this mostrosity of an experiment? Let's find out... #2: Captain Dark Shell Captain Dark Shell is not only an ancient sea warrior, he's also one of the oldest shadow ninjas known to date. Centuries ago, he discovered all the secrets of the Shadow Arts, and with that power, started his quest to take over the world. It took all the shadow ninjas that existed at that time, as well as the united forces of several sea kingdoms in order to stop this evil crustacean from achieveing his goals. The shadow ninjas sealed him away in the Shadow Dimension with the Amulet of the Dark Seas, and hid it in a pyramid of the ancient shadowfish in order to keep it safe. Captain Dark Shell, although he could be considered Captain Red Shell's evil counterpart, is way more powerful than the latter. Not only is he a master of the Shadow Arts, but he is also capable of controlling the seven seas. He masters swordfighting even more than Captain Red Shell, and will frequently use shadow arts while swordfighting. To top it off, he's also a dishonorable sea warrior. While Captain Red Shell prefers to have a fair duel, Captain Dark Shell will use any means he can to defeat his foes. Did you think Ink Splash was powerful because she could wreck a city? Well, here's we're talking about someone who could have taken over the entire world, and if given time, would have probably started conquering other dimensions as well. If it weren't for the Amulet of the Dark Seas, who knows what the world would be like today? So, who in this roster could possibly top this unstoppable ancient warrior? There is only one character who could possibly top such a fighter. And that character is... #1: Discord The master of chaos from Equestria, Discord has powers unmatched in this roster, and probably in IaLR. He can literally break the laws of physics, and alter reality in whatever way he pleases. Turn clouds into cotton candy? Turn streets into soap? Turn the ground into a checker board? Discord can do all of that, and much more. His powers to alter the reality he lives is almost an equivalent to the power a roleplayer has in this universe. Think about it, Discord can really rewrite and alter reality in any way he pleases. Doesn't that sound like the power the almighty roleplayers have in the IaLRverse? As a matter of fact, it's a relief that Discord is mostly a playful villain, and doesn't have the mindset of more despicable villains like Dr. Zack or Captain Dark Shell. If that were to be true, well... everyone would probably be ruined, and the roleplayers would have to stop Discord. That's how powered this villain is. In fact, his evil plans are actually just little games for him. That can be demonstrated by how he messes around with everyone, and makes them follow his rules. In fact, even this "game" Discord had in his debut story actually dissolved the Locked Room Gang. Now this is way beyond what most villains do. Discord in fact had the gang fall apart completely, and did it without delivering a single hit on any of them. No, he had everyone serve as pawns to his game of chess. For a villain that doesn't even take being evil seriously, that's quite a feat. So for all of this, Discord without a doubt wins the #1 spot on this list. He can defeat enemies without even touching them. That's how powerful he is. So, what do you think about this list? Who are the most powerful characters in your roster? Add you own thoughts in the comment section. Thanks for reading, and have a great day! Category:Blog posts